Till the Last Chiba
by Sirenic Griffin
Summary: Galaxia was defeated about 4 years ago but there is still a long way to Crystal Tokyo and many questions remain unanswered. The biggest: who exactly is Mamoru? A standalone fiction but can be considered a sequel to Till the End answers things unsaid.
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

Okay, the last you heard from me concerning this story (sorries go out to both Silver Sailor Ganymede and Lady-Dragonguardian) was in September '06. It's now February and I will begin university very shortly however I'd like to think this is a work that needs a lot of thinking and has to be done correctly. As promised this is a sequel to: Till the End, however I'd like to think it is a stand alone piece as well for so much more work has gone into it than in Till the End (which in comparison was written over the process of one sitting.). The concepts in this story are completely different to Till the End where all the characters died, however it must not be taken seriously. The world in which I use is a product of my imagination. Also I let loose a lot of hints (... er because I was kinda thinking of this one and got distracted...) from the previous fic about characters that will come and play a part later on. The hints aren't neccessary to enjoy the story. They just make you go: oh! so that's what she was prattling about insane and all...

By the way I do not own Sailor Moon and other characters written in her production, I would also like to mention that I do not own the mythologies that will come into play, however you will notice them all melded together. Points for guessing which myth is which as which character.

Also, this first chapter is not an indication of what the rest of the story will be about, although it's completely OC. This stories main characters include: Tomoe Hotaru, Tsukino (Chibiusa) Usagi, Chiba Mamoru, Kino Makoto and 3 OC characters (who are important to the main plot line and are not Mary-Sues and John Does. 2 of these characters had brief appearances in Till the End. Too brief however to be much use in this story.) Other information is unknown. This story will be set when Hotaru will be beginning her first year at highschool. I also have to say that the Pairing is based entirely on the fact that Mamoru and Hotaru are the main characters, and not a romantic based pairing, I think it supports canon... at least my brain hasn't given me any indication that it doesn't.

Warning: updates on this story will be slow, as will replies to reviews (although they will come… with random comments) because I am me and this takes time. Wish me Luck.

* * *

**Till the Last Chiba. by Sirenic Griffin**

**_Episode One. The Prologue. _**

Before she'd been born her parent's, or to be more precise her father and grandfather for her mother never had much influence when it came to any matter in which she was concerned so, they'd decided to call her (assuming she was male) Akira, meaning intelligence, brightness for her great grandfather.

On her birth she'd been labeled that name. **Akira. **But that wasn't for honor. It was for mockery. At least mockery for her mother. They'd placed their hopes in her producing a male heir but like her mother, and various concubines before her she'd only produced a female child. **Akira. **Most of the other girl children died before they reached a year old. Doctors said it was due to the collation of so much DNA that was similar. A fancy explanation telling her family to stop keeping the heritage inside the Chiba family.

It hadn't worked against the stubborn patriarch. He'd decided long ago, just like his long line, that the Chiba blood had to remain as pure and undiluted as possible. He wanted to keep the blood of the gods as condensed as possible. So the women had children too weak to survive or had weak female children. Because females babes somehow were stronger. But male dominated family didn't think of it that way. They blamed the women. It was their fault.

Her mother had been lucky to survive bearing her but she hadn't been what was wanted and her father kept coming to her mother. Kept trying to get a male heir. It was horrendous. They never noticed her.

Intelligence. Brightness. Akira Chiba was the brightest star.

A child prodigy. Shame nobody noticed.

The twelve year old grimaced at the scenery. At what the after glow of a vision of a car accident left.

A man stood before her. His skin pitch black. His hair a dark red and his eyes burned blue. One hand firmly held a heavy hammer.

Warmonger.

The other hand burned into her left shoulder painfully.

The red yukata her mother had made for the festival was already singed there. It made a stark comparison to her other shoulder.

Another hand.

That let off an icy, but nice sting.

She knew the other man stood behind her. She knew he was far taller than the black man. His white-blonde hair braided, and grey eyes full of mischief and white skin pressed against her shoulder.

His other hand held a rope.

She couldn't see it but she knew.

It was her gift. The gift nobody knew she possessed. They said she was intelligent and she was.

They said she was bright and she was.

Nobody had any idea what gifts twelve year old Akira Chiba possessed…

Except these two gods.

One she'd never seen before who burnt like fire, smelt like ash and slaughtered without remorse.

And one who'd she'd seen twice… with an icy touch, a trickster heart and who smelt like peppermint.

And they were fighting over her.

One to kill her.

The other she had no idea about.

It was the problem with gods. She could never foretell the future around them.

**Memory.101.**

Akira first met the icy stranger when she was five. Almost exactly nine months before the birth of her younger brother Shin.

Her mother had been worrying, needlessly over the future and brooding. She was in her twelfth year of marriage to her husband Mamoru Chiba. The time had been 7:30 when Akira had received a vision of the man walking away from the temple, white bear skin robes billowing out behind and a pile of documents in his arms.

Her father was supposed to be home at 5:00 and his late nightshifts were never that much later than 5 and her mother's constant gaze at the clock meant she had no idea what was going on. But she rarely did. Mamoru Chiba rarely talked to her.

It had gotten to such a stage recently that she knew her mother was seriously considering immoral acts to release herself. She knew her mother wanted to be born a male. That way Shinji Chiba, her father, would've been content to leave the Chibara Shrine in her very capable hands however she wasn't a boy. Shinobu Chiba instead had to deal with the idea her father believed that she could, in no shape or form run a temple. Shinobu Chiba instead had dedicated herself to a priestess's, a miko's, study which her father did approve of, and bow to the man Mamoru Chiba who ran the temple business. Mamoru Chiba who was in fact Shinobu's second cousin.

Akira hated that. She knew genetics. She knew, even at five years of age, that so much inbreeding in a family was bad no matter how much her grandfather believed that he kept the heritage together like their blood line was something special. It was the reason that the clan was dying out. That there were so few of them and why so many women were being tormented with the fact that none of their children lived past the age of two.

The men blamed the women. The women blamed themselves. All for the fact that they chose to keep their blood 'pure'. Her grandfather had then preached that they were part of the oldest clans in the world. . A clan that, her grandfather had stated showing various documents as proof had existed before the Ancient Greeks and Egyptians even thought about building their little boats. Akira simply thought it was sick and that he was trying to inflate the clan's self importance.

Her mother thought the same but kept silent, knowing it was better to be silent than incur someone's wrath.

The program that was on before 7:30 finished and Akira glanced up at her mother who was sitting dazedly mending patchwork.

"Mama? The news is on again… didn't Otou-Otou want you to tape it?" She spoke forcing the words that made her sound like the five year old she was supposed to be. Her gifts made it impossible for her to live the normal life. She knew what she saw as her mother looked down at her. Disappointment. Her first son Akira. Her mother's hand scrunched the fabric. Creasing it.

She was looking into space and Akira let out a heavy sigh. Her bright blue eyes watching her mother cautiously. That should've been the first clue to them that there was something different about her. Blue eyes in a dark race. Her father had taken it as something freaky and could never look her in the eye. It could've hurt if Akira was as sensitive as the girl's she went to school with. Like the ones that loved her wavy black hair. Like the ones that everyday would braid it and cry as it fell apart. They were innocent. Children.

Her mother still hadn't replied to her and Akira knew she'd have to play with her gifts to get a response.

Her mother was worrying about female rights and whether life would change. She scrunched her nose and hoped for her prophetic aide.

"It'll change." She whispered and her mother's eyes flew to hers and she touched her mother's hand. She wasn't so good at her developing ESP powers. They all required skin contact. She shoved the images gathering in her mind into her mothers.

_Visions. Women walking laughing in western clothes. _

_A blonde girl screaming 'Pervert' at the top of her voice at a dark haired boy with blue eyes. _

_A bunch of girls confronted four men. Step for step. Each wearing a different colour. _

_A blonde, short haired woman smirked as she climbed onto a motor bike and left her competitors in the dust. _

_A girl spun in an alluring white dress, a violin's music dazing an audience, leaving an German with his mouth dropping open. _

_A woman in street clothes stretched lazily and checked her nails, walking over a bunch of men's faces, as she lamented over a broken nail. They were obviously beaten up._

_A girl sighed, despairingly as she gazed at a ranking board. Her name was the first on the list. Genius girl._

_A woman stood in miko garbs whacking a man clad in blue priestly garbs over the head and chucking him out of the temple. _

Her mother gaped at her for a moment and she suddenly felt uncomfortable. Was it that freaky? Till then she hadn't dared to use her gifts around other people. She knew she had to break the spell.

She danced over to the television and fiddled with VCR. One of the four modern inventions in the shrine. The first being the telephone. The second the car, and the third the television.

The image of the man approaching the shrine appeared again and Akira blinked.

The phone rang and her mother got up, her mending pooling on the floor. And Akira got a chance to gaze at her mother's kimono. She'd changed from the miko garbs. It must've been because of her mother's and father's anniversary.

"Mushi Mushi, Chibara Shrine." Her mother's dull voice spoke over the television report.

"Hai. This is Shinobu. Mamoru has somethi- " Her mother's voice raced for a moment before she was cut off.

"You won't be home tonight? I understand. Hai. I'll make sure Akira goes to bed." Akira blinked and knew she had to make a quick get away. Her mother held the phone away from her ear and took a deep breath and clenched her other hand. The phone looked like it was taking a lot of tension.

"Hai. Ja'ne." She put the phone down.

"Of course I'd understand Mamoru-baka. You fucking dolt." She screamed to the ceiling and what followed were far worse extremities. Akira tuned them out except for the whole: SATAN TAKE ME! And began to pay slight attention to the television report.

"**Police Officers believe their to be a connection in the mass murders that have began occurring throughout Japan. If anyone has any information regarding these deaths or the victims please – **"

The television flashed over forty images in her face, most looked oddly familiar. It was about to give futher information when her mother switched it off.

"Mama, I'm going to visit cousin Saki. She thinks she can beat me in _Go._" Akira burst out, anxious to get away. Her senses told her not to be in the temple that night. Her mother nodded. And Akira got all the way to the door.

"Be polite to the guest." She told her mother before running to the steps and the gate and crashing into the man who seemed both angelic and demonic at the same time.

A few minutes later she could here them conversing.

"That's not very polite." The mans voice was deep and almost put her to sleep. It sounded like her mother took a step backwards.

"Aw, come now. Is that anyway to treat a guest?"

"I didn't invite you." Her mother's voice broke and for a moment Akira considered going back to help her.

"I don't even know who you are!" He laughed and made a rustling noise as he sat down. Obviously his western clothes were not used to sitting down Japanese style.

"Of course you invited me. If you think about it." Her mother wasn't talking.

"My name is complicated, however I can tell you where I live, I live…" And he paused for effect.

"Near Venus." Her heard a thumping noise as her mother fainted and the man caught her. Akira nodded and decided to leave the adults be. AS much as she hated Saki she might as well visit her.

**Memory 101.**

"You said you wouldn't interfere in our work, _brother._" The black man seemed to spit and Akira blinked. She knew gods appearances changed drastically but she figured this was too much of an extreme. They were just too different. And the way the fireman said _brother_ made it sound like the word was simply just a title. She heard the white haired man chuckle behind her.

"And I haven't. You've killed the few remaining children with true Chiba blood - "He began and Akira began to have a sinking feeling. Her old music box sat in the corner. It's old counting tune repeating over again.

One two. Tie your Shoe.

She shook it off.

"No I haven't. There's this little brat, and the ones down the road and I left _him _alive." The iceman scoffed.

"You haven't gotten to the brats there yet and _he _needs to survive to fulfill a prophecy. However so does this one." The fireman glared at the taller man behind her.

"Yeah. What one?" He said scoffing and iceman laughed at his infuriation.

"Pandora."

**Memory 101.**

He'd said that the second time they met. She'd taken her four year old brother to the park. Shin loved the roses that the old gardener grew there.

The eleven year old just loved the peacefulness. It was so much better than at home where her grandfather was always complaining about her mother and how she wasn't fulfilling her duties and her father always disappeared to somewhere she knew was unethical.

Her brother had cut himself on of the roses and had been bitting his lip so he wouldn't cry.

_It wasn't manly. _Her grandfather had said about crying. He grandfather hated crying. He found it annoying and intolerable. It showed weakness.

They'd named Shin for Shinji but left it at Shin. It meant 'True' her grandfather had said and the boy was. He was always truthful. He never lied.

After he cut himself the four year old walked over to her and stuck out his hand and she'd looked at him helplessly. She had prophetic powers and sometimes ESP however that came and went. She couldn't heal… and she had no band aids. Then something happened.

Golden light emerged from the cut and it healed himself. She heard horse hooves and glanced up. The white man was there and he was riding a brilliant stallion.

Shin loved it.

"That's special, that gift." The man said and Akira glanced at him.

"That's my brother. He'll always be special." She said. Truthfully. There was no emotion there and the white man blinked.

"I'm sure you're special." Akira met his eyes.

"Really? I'm worthless. Just ask my family." The man jumped down from the horse and Shin crowed in delight and tried to climb up. The white man ignored him.

"How old are you?" He asked. Eyes gazing at her. Grey, scary eyes, just like Shin's when he was trying to be serious and studious.

"Eleven." She added sullenly and he clicked his fingers and a box appeared in his hand.

"Just old enough," He said smiling and gave her the box. Inside were two very different earrings. Both drops.

On one a little brown cube was at the end, and on the other a dark red sphere. He grinned.

"They belonged to a friend of mine. Pandora." She blinked and gazed at his hand.

"As in Greek mythology?" He shook his head in denial.

"I see… why are you giving them to me?"

"She was a Chiba also." That wasn't an answer but Akira had to deal with it. She smiled.

"Okay. But I need to repay you." He began to shake his head but Akira grapped his hand. Nothing. It was odd, usually she got visions of people. None.

"Okay. You'll have four children, by two women, you have a strong personality and a good heart and should live-" She gazed at his life line… or the place it should've been. Nothing. Just like the usual instinct. She blinked.

"I can't tell your future." He laughed.

"Can you usually?" Shin had then decided that it was impossible to climb up the horse.

"Onee-chan knows everything. She can tell the past of any object. The future and what your thinking right now." He withdrew his hand suddenly.

"I've got to go."

**Memory 101.**

"Pandora?" The fireman's eyes widened considerably.

"Are you sure?" Iceman shook his head.

"It could be one of her descendents." Fireman scowled.

"However I am sure that she is a sailor scout of Earth." Fireman glared at him.

"Are you making excuses _brother?" _Iceman shrugged.

" Ask her about the three roses on her brother's ankle. Ask her what they mean." Fireman scowled.

"Answer. Girl." He said roughly and Akira nodded, almost unsure. Where they talking about her brother's birthmark? The discoloration was a point of shame for her grandfather and he always covered it up.

There were three spots about the size of her thumb print. One was white, the other red and the third black. She felt the answer in her brain.

"Life, Dreams and Blood. The elements which make Terra different." Fireman's eyes widened and he nodded.

"For that she will live." Iceman nodded.

"However she must be taught a lesson before the gods." Iceman nodded again and the two exchanged a smile. Akira's world went dark.

**Memory 101.**

"**Police Officers believe their to be a connection in the mass murders that have began occurring throughout Japan. If anyone has any information regarding these deaths or the victims please – **"

Akira gazed at the television as she watched her father fumble with the keys to the car. A music box was playing, her younger brother, aged six, was playing with a rubex cube, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

The mass murders still continued, six years later.

"Shit. He'll be here soon." Her father swore and Shinobu just rolled her eyes. They didn't know who but her father had come home in a rush. It had been just after her mother had received a call from the police.

Dearest Aunt Kyoko was dead. Hit by a rushing car. Accident. But Akira knew perfectly well it wasn't. Her father by the looks of it did to. She also knew perfectly well that the chances of there being any other family than the ones she saw before her were slim. They were all dead. Someway or another.

Saki was still alive...

Akira was not pleased. She knew why the murderers had left her family last. They were easy to find and easy to make a connection.

Chibara temple guardians dead.

Wait! All those people who are dead they were somehow connected through blood. Oh no. Akira smiled to herself as her old grandfather tottered downstairs and put his gear in the backseat. That left four seats.

One for her father. Mamoru Chiba, as the driver - the only one with the ability. He'd forbidden her mother to learn and the old geezer was too set in his ways.

One for her mother. Shinobu Chiba, as the supposed 'matriarch' of the family. That was the passenger side backseat. Her grandfather refused to sit back there.

One for her grandfather. Shinji Chiba. The passenger seat. He always said that the road looked pretty but he failed to mention he was the worst backseat driver.

And one left for her little half brother. Shin Chiba. The third male to ever bear that name...

Akira smiled again. She knew she wouldn't be going. She was beneath notice, for her grandfather assumed that they would not find her worthy of killing. A girl after all could not inherit the powers of the Chiba dynasty.

It was then she remembered the music box tune and the distorted version a friend had whispered around the campfire at camp. She said it was so cool she ort to right a movie with it in.

Akira smiled. There would be a movie with those words but not all the way as Seiko had done it. Or tried.

One. Two. He's coming for you.

Three. Four. It's gonna be war.

Five. Six. He can hear you dicks.

Seven. Eight. He's at the gate.

Nine. Ten. He'll kill the men.

She couldn't remember it all but it sounded ghastly.

She waved as her imouto looked out the back of the car. He hadn't done up his seat belt and was looking at her curiously. He was waving but he was obviously worried. Akira smiled.

For a boy who had been blessed by Lugh his only real talent was healing himself. Not like her. Nothing like what she could do.

Her minds eye awakened for a moment.

_Her brother was still looking out the back of the car. Her mother was fussing and it looked like complaining about her absence while her father dismissed it and grandfather pointed to the road. _

_It warped. It moved. And her father lost control. _

_Right near the bridge. She recognized the landscape. It was in Tokyo, near Juuban. A good distance away from the the Chiba Prefecture. _

_The car went flying over and her brother went flying straight through the windscreen and into the ditch. The car however kept going straight across the ditch and into the rocky wall on the other side. _

_She heard swervings cars. People calling for a phone. An ambulance. the Fire rescue team. _

_Her imouto was alive. And her vision faded. _

She felt a sharp pain on her shoulder and glanced up. There stood a tall man. His hair as red as blood and his skin darker than anything she'd ever seen before.

His blue eyes penetrated the stillness and gazed right into her soul. She suddenly knew that that was what those around her must feel like around her own eyes.

"Another freak." It muttered and drew its hand high. Akira took a step backwards.

_She could hear crying now. _

_A young girl not more than eight years old. She was lying next to an exact replica of herself and a boy the exact same age. There was a car. And the girl's hands seemed burnt but nothing else. _

_There was also one body. _

_Hers. _

The pain was overwhelming till she felt pressure on the other shoulder. It hurt less.

It felt good.

She glanced up to see the opposites facing each other.

The black man with his black hair and eyes and the white man with his white-blonde hair and grey eyes.

He smiled and she could have sworn she saw wings behind each of them. Black vampire wings and white angel wings. She dared not move.

Each if them wanted her, for what purpose it was for all to guess.

* * *

**End Notes:**

Like it? Loathe it? Give me your opinion. I need to know and I will reply to your review eventually. I promise as well as I will try to read your own works if time provides.

This is different from past attempts. I need opinions.

Also, again, I am unsure how to rate this and will need suggestions because I awful at applying ratings as well as genres because I don't have a clearcut view of them while writing. Any suggestions would be much appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes:** Yay!!!! I found my second chapter and wrote it all pretty. This was because of a lovely person called Silver Sailor Ganymede who reviewed to all my other stories (mostly those not Sailor Moon based because I've gone on a genre binge) and did with such enthusiasm that I felt guilty about this one. :( Okay it's taken me six months (... more really) to get this chapter up, but it's really long! so I hope that makes up for it. Although I _personally _at this present state of being stuck in depressing angst (... which this isn't. It's awfully shojo-y because it has to be otherwise the plot won't make sense) it isn't written particularly well... Tell me what's wrong with it and I WILL FIX IT!!!

**Episode Two. _Past, Future and People_**

Breakfast at Mamoru's apartment had always been an amusing affair for everyone involved. The radio was always turned on to listen to the news, just incase, Mamoru said but all three of them knew what the just-incase was about.

It had been many years since any major threat had combed the city, from aliens (Hotaru always winced), to supernatural threats from the heart of the planet or from an entirely different dimension. They all listened religiously to the report making sure no large amount of people had been experiencing 'strange' black-outs, or sunstroke. For the past six years there had been nothing but as Makoto always said the first rule to any form of warfare was to wait till the other side was weak, not paying attention or had their attention divided.

So the three of them always listened and knew that in the other districts of Tokyo, and in the other parts of Japan the other senshi were also listening, just incase, because if there was something they all knew it was something was going to come and it would put the entire planet to sleep for a millennia and they wanted to be prepared.

Hotaru smiled to herself and shook her head just thinking about it.

Michiru would be touring around Japan now, and would be on one of the other islands (she guessed Hokkaido) with her artworks and doing her violin work in concerts and she'd would be in the bathtub eyes closed listening to the currents while Haruka stretched out her legs with the radio blaring its standard report. Haruka would be on break, as the motorcross season was at it's end and she was training by herself for the qualifying races to be held in February.

Usagi, Minako and Rei all shared an apartment in Juuban while they studied at the suburban university. Rei with her theology and music studies, Usagi with technology and history, and Minako with languages and geography.

Ami was living on the opposite side of Tokyo district with Setsuna, as they both attended Tokyo University and she studied medicine while Setsuna studied physics.

Which left the three remaining scouts rooming together in Mamoru's forth apartment since they'd known him, the first had been in Juban, the second and third in Tokyo, and the forth was closer far closer to Chiba then it was to Tokyo Makoto had said the day she'd carted moved her stuff into the apartment, apparently on Usagi's orders.

Makoto had finished her chiefs apprenticeship, because due to her history as a troubled student in middle school she'd found it exceptionally hard to get into university so she'd decided that she wasn't the studying type anyway and had become apprenticed with the resident Juban master chief from there she'd spent her time in and out of highschool and had moved to Chiba because of employment opportunities. Usagi had forced her to live with Mamoru because her father wouldn't let her till she had proven herself responsible and capable of holding a career. Usagi had been worried about him, even though he'd proven himself stable by completing his degree, and began his own apprenticeship at one of the various hospitals around the place.

The radio moved onto the weather, and Makoto snorted rudely at the days predictions.

Fine, clear sunny days for the next week. Mamoru raised an eyebrow and she shook her head and served up the restaurant styled pancakes, complete with maple syrup, black-currents and strawberries.

"It'll be fine for today, so a trip to Doiyama High School should go without hindrance but the winds are up and so it'll be cloudy for a day or two then rain, it all depends on how strong the wind gets." Mamoru laughed.

"I knew there was a reason that Usako sent you to live here, other than helping to shelf the rent." Hotaru grinned.

"And It's not just the lovely food." Mamoru nodded and Makoto grinned.

"So I cook, clean, and I forecast what do you do my lovely seer?" Hotaru scowled and lifted her fork in emphasis of what she was about to say.

"I remind you both of how far you have come by studying for my high school exams." Makoto nodded thoughtfully.

"And you do it far more diligently than any of us did." Mamoru rolled his eyes.

"Speak for yourself, besides Hotaru is here so that her foster parents don't worry about her." Hotaru smiled slightly, another one of Usagi's orders. Michiru and Haruka had already given up far more than all of them for their sailor senshi persona's. It was time for them to move into the modern world and leave that side of things behind.

An alarm went near the stove and Mamoru swore as he jumped up out of his seat. He obviously had work that morning, Makoto grinned and reached for the car keys to his lovely red car.

"I'm driving!" She yelled out as the shower turned on and a muffled 'k!' was heard from the direction of Mamoru's room. Hotaru grinned until Makoto's motherly gaze turned her way.

"Eat, girl. You're far too skinny, and I'll drop you off at the school." Hotaru smirked.

"You sound like a lovely mother." Makoto scowled and cocked an eyebrow and jabbed her finger towards the door where Mamoru had disappeared into.

"He's too much of a wimp for me. I prefer blonde, tall, handsome and available… or at least fighting with his ex so he can pretend to be available." Hotaru grinned.

"What about Nathan?" Makoto glowered remembering the brunette Irishman who she'd had a fling with.

"He was far too space cadet. I think he's writing a report on Pluto, the dead moon one." Hotaru smirked again.

"It's funny how everyone thought that that the Black Moon was Pluto." Makoto raised an eyebrow at the inside joke, that only the outer senshi seemed to get, the others were left wondering but even they were further inside than civilians.

"Your not going to tell me where Pluto really is, are you?" She asked and Hotaru shook her head firmly.

"Not a chance lance."

"I don't even get how you lot know where it is, I don't even remember when you guys were sailor scouts." Hotaru shrugged.

"Do you remember anything from the moon?" And Makoto smiled sadly.

"Nah, you?"

"I get dreams sometimes."

"Oh? Tell us, my beloved seer."

"Shut-up. And usually they don't make sense. I mean, according to everyone _I _wasn't even around in the Silver Millennia…" Makoto smiled encouragingly.

"But you get dreams from everywhere. I mean you knew that Sailor Moon was going to be able to go super."

"I dream about the earth usually, and what happened before Beryl came."

"Yeah?"

"Did you know that the reason everything went skitso especially with the Negaverse was because Beryl stole a box that was guarded by the royal family. There's a legend about it now days. They call it Pandora's Box."

"Have you told Mamoru?"

"Yeah… But Pluto says not to tell that him the other things…"

"What other things?"

"Like how native earth people weren't our ancestors, they were the missing link. That's why it's so easy for them to become Youma and so hard for us, because they are descended directly from demons. That's why everyone was so opposed to Serenity and Endymion's union: because it was like a union between demons and the children of the Gods."

"Oh." Hotaru smiled sadly.

"Yes, oh." The shower stopped running, indicating Mamoru was getting out and Hotaru smiled sadly.

"I also get dreams about his family you know afterwards."

"They survived?"

"Yeah, one woman betrayed Beryl and fled back to earth but she was ostracised by the major populace, and she fled from Olympus, the capital of Atlantis, and made her way to Japan, eventually marrying into one of the lines and for ages they all inbred together and stuff, trying to keep the line 'pure' and everything went to kingdom come, like the Egyptians and the Chinese royalty. Atlantis sunk and they Atlantians, Youma's began to come from anywhere attracted by the excess energy left from the now closed box and began to hunt them down. Mass genocide."

"That sounds awful."

"It is, I sometimes get dreams about them." Hotaru winced, slightly and Mamoru entered the room, nice and crisply in a pale blue dress shirt, grey pants and black tie. His hair, he was combing his fingers through.

"Dreams about who?"

"People being attacked by Youma." He winced.

"Recent?"

"Past, I'm guessing some of it happened before you guys came into your own, some of it even goes back further than the sengoku period."

"Ah. Let's go then." Makoto smiled, and twirled the keys around her fingers in delight, even though their breakfast was more like her dinner from the long night shift she'd had. She hadn't even gotten out of her white chef uniform, although the checkered pants she said were very comfortable. Hotaru grinned and grabbed her case as the loosely called 'family' travelled down the elevator and to Mamoru's prized car. The motorcycle sat propped next to it.

---

_A family sized silver car drove amid a steady traffic and stood out so brightly that Hotaru was so sure she'd been meant to see it for a reason, walking sleepily through the traffic as it passed through her astral body she watched as the blinkers indicated that it was going to pull off the highway. _

_Hotaru smiled. Four people sat in the car, the mother driving and a young boy in the front seat looking very proud of himself in a red and yellow school jersey, with a ribbon taped to the collar. It read 1st in English. He had short hair spiked up in a cute way with water and he was explaining to his mother what had gone on in because he'd answered her mobile phone. Hotaru wasn't sure how she knew it was the mother's phone but she just **knew. **_

_There were two girls in the back of the car, about the same age as the boy and identical in appearance except for their hairstyle and clothing. One had her longer black hair tied up in a braid with a red hair tie securing it in place, she was wearing a jersey similar to the boy's and she was wearing a white skirt where the boy had white sports pants. Obviously those were the school colours. _

_The second girl had her hair tied in two low ponytails, her fringe framing her face and her jersey was around her waist. She had sports pants, like the boy, and a black singlet, obviously a tomboy. The mother than began to speak to them all in Japanese, which was obviously their native language despite the fact that all of them had blue eyes of varying intensity. _

_"Hika**ri**, be a good girl for mama and go see if you can see the Henderson's, I'm afraid they've gotten lost again." The girl with the ponytails pouted. _

_"Why can't Jiro, or Fujita do it!" She said obstinately and sticking her jaw out. Her mother sent her a dark look. _

_"Hikari. Fujita is on the highway side of the car. It's dangerous to send her that way. And don't say she can climb out over you." The little girl frowned delicately and Jiro snorted. _

_"And Jiro?" She asked and her mother raised a rather fine eyebrow. _

_"He's just run a race. He's exhausted." Hikari pulled a face. _

_"No, he's not! He said winning the age championship in Vancouver wasn't what he'd thought it would be. He said setting a record wasn't that har-" Fujita coughed beside her. _

_"That's because we're gif-" The girl was began and her mother turned around in the drivers seat of the parked car. _

_"Hikari Chiba. You will get out of this car, **now. **Everyone makes a contribution to the household and this can be yours." Hikari quaked under her mother's intense icy blue glare. _

_"Hai. Akira-okaasan" She said and her mother's glare disappeared. _

_"You can take the video camera if you want. Play with the buttons." Hikari brightened and grabbed the camera and walked up on the hill zooming into grass and the film was genuinely unfocused. She giggled as she zoomed in on the highway traffic and out and spun around ready to see her siblings expressions up close. _

_The lense was out of focus and the eight year old zoomed out, just in time to catch the red civic bash into the car, its inhuman driver something nobody would ever believe but Hotaru recognised it with ease. _

_Demon. _

_Youma. _

_Hikari gasped, the video camera falling to her chest, on and filming her feet as she ran back to her mother's car as it was thrown into the oncoming traffic. _

_People didn't stop fast enough and a car caused massacre occurred. Frightened and scared she ran towards the wreckage not paying attention to the chaos as more cars found themselves in car accidents. _

_She didn't make it all the way to her mother's car. _

---

"And this is the train station. Are you sure I can't just drive you to Doiyama." Hotaru sent a glare the twenty-one-year-olds way and Makoto flushed, sunnily.

"I'll take that as a no then…" Hotaru nodded and was ready to get out again when Makoto clapped her hands together noisily.

"I just don't want you to go alone… I mean we all had each other and stuff." The glare intensified and Makoto grew redder.

"You're not coming with me on the train."

"Where did the shy Hotaru go, who saw us as her first friends!" Makoto lamented and Hotaru shook her head.

"… that girl died. Literally. My life started again and I was reraised by Haruka."

"You mean that that Taru-chan is gone?"

"Don't be an idiot, besides I know you guys. I'm comfortable with you, and I don't want to have to fend off the hormonal teenage boys asking for your phone number like junior high school." Makoto pouted.

"Just because I have **talent** and most highschool girls don't."

"I have plenty of talent." Makoto looked her up and down and Hotaru began to feel uncomfortable in her navy school uniform with its pretty red bow. She was wearing the winter version, simply because it made her feel safer. Makoto smirked.

"You sure do, Just one more thing." Hotaru cocked her head curiously to the right.

"What?" Makoto's fingers pulled at her hair and pulled the beaded tie that was holding her red-brown hair in place out. It was then that Hotaru noticed the two streaks of forest green and sugar pink that had been hidden by the fact that Makoto's hair was up.

"When did you get that done?" Makoto rolled her eyes.

"Sunday, Now listen up. This hair tie has accompanied me through highschool and protected me viciously."

"And your fists and being a black belt in five forms of martial arts, and being a kendo champion had nothing to do with that." Makoto continued on, ignoring her.

"And now, I pass it on to you, so that you shall be protected from the viciousness that is teenage girls'." Hotaru shook her head.

"And lice."

"That too." She sighed and excepted Makoto's hair tie and glimpsed at the glowing green-blue balls that reminded her so much like the view of planet earth from the moon… she shook the memory away before Makoto could notice, and grinned, her fingers working their way into loosely plaiting her waist-length deadly straight hair, and making sure that the hair tie didn't slip out.

Makoto pouted, obviously expecting her to do something else. Hotaru grinned and gave the girl a quick hug.

"See you at six, hopefully I'll be able to tell you that I got in or not." Makoto grinned and hugged back.

"Good luck, Hotaru."

---

"Doiyama Highscool for the exceptionally gifted, and has a 99 rate of getting students into their preferred universities." A girl with large glasses said beside her twitching and Hotaru felt the urge to move away from her. She was definitely weirder than most people, and defineately on a scale in a comparison only available to Youma.

"Yosh! I will get in." She eyes brightening and she turned to give Hotaru a manical grin. Hotaru smiled warily and kept her eyes peeled for any one else from either Juuban Middle School or even somebody remotely friendly. A purple head of hair cut firmly in a stylish bob was walking towards her, face full of recognition and her left hand was clasping a boys ear.

"Let go Momo-chan… Look I'm sorry that I jinxed you by saying that you get in probally top of the class." She whacked him firmly on the head.

"You did it again you inconsiderate jerk!" She exclaimed and Hotaru smiled, recognising them from the Juuban district. Kyuusuke Sarashina and Momoko Momohara, had both been Chibiusa's friends and she'd been so much older than them when she'd met them both but now it seemed that they were now her own age.

"Momohara?" Hotaru asked sweetly and the Momoko blinked and spun around, her purple hair flaring out and coming back to her head. She blinked trying to place the girl and Hotaru smiled.

"I'm Hotaru Tomoe. I was Chibiusa, I mean Usagi Tsukino's friend. It's okay if you don't remember me, we met more than six years ago." Momoko's nose twitched as she searched her memory but the boy had no problem.

"Yeah, I remember you. You were a lot taller than us back then and wore a lot of black." Hotaru ignored the comment. She still wore a lot of black.

"I thought you were already in highschool back then…" Momoko said confused and the boy hit her on the head.

"Obviously she wasn't because she's doing her entrance exams with now." Momoko blushed.

"Sorry about that." She muttered twiddling her fingers together and Hotaru shrugged.

"It's okay, I was an early bloomer, grew a heap when I was young and haven't grown again like that for ages." She smiled brightly, ignoring the girl who was chanting to herself about being so intelligent that she'd make the first class. It was the truth, one can not go from being six-months to six then somewhere between nine and ten and not call that a heap of growing that she could repeat. Since she'd turned twelve however, without the cyborg-counterself and sickness to get in the way of growth, she'd shot up again to a size where her glaive didn't look so ridiculous against her own height. Like all the outer senshi, she towered over the inner senshi, excluding Jupiter who she measured in almost exact height as when the girl had been fifteen.

"Your lying," The boy said and Hotaru raised an delicate eyebrow and he sidled up to her and was shorter. He stuck out his bottom lip, disappointed.

"You've grown even more since then. Maybe you should join the basketball team." The very mention brought horrific memories of the year before and she shook her head.

"I already know that I'm going to be in the kendo club, karete club, music club and track club… well according to the lovely people who've heard of me. I'm already trying to get out of track. I simply despise running." The boy whistled lowly and opened his mouth to say something more – an apology Hotaru hoped.

"Come on Raisu, I can't believe that it's only you and me and the fan girl quartet who are even going to attempt to get in at Doiyama." She could see a very loud girl walking next to a boy in the standard black middle school uniform. His brown hair touched his collar and was spiked in some places and his green eyes looked, as Makoto would say, _dreamy, _and he was taller than her… and he was quite cute. Momoko whistled and his already red face grew redder.

Kyuusuke poked her.

"Aren't you going out with me?" He whispered and the purple haired girl grinned.

"Just because I'm attached doesn't mean I can't appreciate."

"It doesn't mean anything Yochi-san, and my name isn't Raisu. I've told you that." The girl grinned again, and Hotaru blushed. They were both very beautiful, she was tall also, as tall as probally Michiru during her highschool years, and her black hair was pulled into a tight ponytail at the back of her hear. Golden eyes stared out beneath her fringe and if not for them Hotaru would've thought her to be a perfect girl. There was something wrong with those eyes.

Kyuusuke whistled and met Momoko's furious gaze.

"Just because I'm attached doesn't mean I can't appreciate." He mimicked and Momoko hit him again.

"Ow!" He replied wincing and rubbing his head.

"That's what you said." The girl – Yochi-san laughed.

"I'm pleased to met you, my name is Kari Yochi, and this doofus is Raisu-" She began and the boy cut her off.

"Takeshi. The name is Takeshi." She rolled her eyes and pointed over her shoulder at a girl that Hotaru hadn't noticed. She was looking intently at her feet, black hair covering her face and shielding her eyes.

"And this kitty here is Midori-chan" The girl blushed and bowed her head even further.

"I'm very pleased to meet you." She said softly and Hikari laughed, pushing the girl into Takeshi who thankfully caught her.

"I'm Momoko Momohara, and this is Kyuusuke Sarashina and Hotaru Tomoe."

"Is this the group in BRACKET A?" A teacher asked, calling from a microphone and Hotaru was able to catch a sight of Midori's very green eyes beneath her black hair, cut in a style that made Hotaru reminiscent of her first time around entering Middle School.

"Hai!" The children called and the teacher smiled jovially.

"Come this way."

---

The tests stopped for lunch time and Hotaru glimpsed the sight of a boy very familiar to her. His white hair stood out in the crowd and his golden eyes sparkled as he interacted with the boys near him. Hotaru couldn't be sure though. So she waited till the end of the exams, when he was alone and most students were hanging around to see the results that would go up as soon as the machines and processes their answers.

"Helios!" She shouted out and he turned around to look at her, curiously his eyes wandered her face.

"Do I know you?" He asked and Hotaru blinked. That was unexpected, but not entirely confusing, after all Setsuna existed in two planes: The Passage of time and her reincarnated self so it stood to fairness that so did the Guardian of the Golden Crystal.

She laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

"Sorry, I thought you were somebody else." The boy smiled, sadly with a grin that made her feel quiet melancholic and shrugged.

" Lucky guy, to have my name, be look somewhat similar to me, and know you." Hotaru blushed as he walked dazedly away.

"Something tells me he like astrology." She blinked and looked around for the voice, when she spotted the speaker below her. He grinned, unashamed.

"What? He seems like a space-case to me." His blue eyes twinkled.

"I like astrology." She said slowly and he shrugged.

"So do I, but there are many other forms of divination to use. For example I know that I'll be 5, Yochi will be 1, Henderson 25 and you'll be 7…" She blinked.

"UNAGI!" A voice yelled from behind the building and he looked guilty and handed her a business card.

"The name is Unagi, me and Henderson are trying to start a rebellion. We are going to plant real roses in the plastic garden beds. Call me, if you agree." She grinned and he wheeled away quickly, faster than a person who was wheel-chair bond should've been able to.

On one side of the card was a rose, and on the other two names and two numbers, and translated into both English, katakana, for Henderson and hiragana, for Unagi.

**U-na-gi Shi-n **

Hotaru shook her head slightly and turned towards the board where results from the multiple choice test were being posted sure enough the names with Yochi leading and following each of his predictions. Hotaru sighed.

It was all too difficult.

Then came the scream, and she put the card in her pocket and began running, just knowing what she'd find as she turned the corner.

Blood coated the walls, and a blonde girl was looking at the remains of a boyfriend as a Youma's large teeth sunk into the corpse. Hotaru's eyes widened as she slipped back around the corner, her hands already fumbling with the buttons of her coat to press against the bare skin where her heart crystal emerged from when the Alien that had been Mistress Nine had occupied her body.

Her presence had completely deformed the personality that had been Hotaru so Sailor Saturn found herself more firmly engrained in the youngest of the senshi and so she didn't need the henshin wands in order to transform. It just required thought process and contact with where her very pointy, and spiky heart crystal should be.

"Saturn, Planet Power, Make-Up!" She whispered and for a moment darkness engulfed her and all she could hear was the constant ticking of a clock counting to twelve. Then, instantly she was dressed and she rushed around the corner, as Super Sailor Saturn her glaive clasped firmly in one hand.

"Stop!" She yelled and the youma regarded her curiously.

"Erm. Stop in the name of-" She began in hope that imitating Usagi would stop him in his tracks, he didn't wait for her to finish and she was forced to duck down, yelping.

"Fine. In darkness and in destruction may you find absolution." She whispered and rushed at the youma, like all outer senshi she only had little thought for wellbeing – her own coming first. With skill she ducked and dodged, and eventually ripped the glaive through the hulking form with reminded her very much of a rat, huge incisors and all.

It screamed shrilly, as dark light ripped through it and returned it to the form a boy also her age. She winced and heard the familiar sirens and decided that the best idea was to simply detransform and look collapsed and in shock.

She hoped that the Youma's appearance didn't mean anything but, knowing her own luck far too well, knew that the world was, yet again, on the move.

She didn't notice the dark woman in the shadows lick her lips hungrily, or the fiery hand that stayed the woman's anticipation, a smile on his own features as he watched one of the God's Children slay one of his many mindless minions.

**End of Episode Two+**

Yeah, other than being shojo-y it's awfully fillery, I needed something that said where the scouts were, what they were doing and moved Hotaru into meeting her newest classmates. All who I name are important. And I although I kinda planned Mamoru living with Hotaru (kept changing my mind) Makoto appeared out of nowhere. Hotaru seems very outgoing at the moment but she has to be, it's been years stuck with the extroverted sailor senshi but her personality does get more complex as she gets closer to people who don't know her pas- oops.

Well, what did you think? Should I have attempted to beta-myself even more or is it okay as it is? As for Shin, mwah mwah mwah.


End file.
